


The Secret Recipe

by MaskofSilver



Category: Tekken
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofSilver/pseuds/MaskofSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall has to keep the restaurant going, but meat is getting very expensive. He has to do this. For his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This work contains graphic gore and murder. No Tekken character deaths, though.

The Secret Recipe

Marshall closed the closet doors, hiding the door behind it. He had gotten way too deep into this to stop now. He put a piece of meat on the counter and then took off his bloodstained apron and washed the rest of the blood off his hands and face. He couldn’t quite tell if he was truly going insane. He chopped the chunk of meat into tiny pieces before putting it in the frying pan. This was the last piece. He knew he had to get more soon, but it was becoming a burden. It was hard to keep this secret from spreading, but now lying had become one of the main parts in his everyday life. Marshall mixed the fried meat with some noodles, and then served to the waiting customer.  
“The meat is fresh right?” she asked. Marshall replied “as fresh as can be” with a smile.  
He gazed over the dining hall in search of the next one. But he was interrupted by a man shouting “check please”! Marshall turned to a see lone man waving his hand. “Perfect” he thought. “One moment, sir” he replied before going into the kitchen to write the check. He charged way more than he should, only to start a fuss with the man. As expected, the man began to argue about the price, Marshall played along. After a few minutes argue Marshall insisted that this discussion would continue in the kitchen. The man came along, good. To make small talk, Marshall asked for the man’s name.  
“Gary” the man replied and it was obvious that he was upset. Marshall opened the closet and pushed the aprons aside and revealed the door behind. He opened that too.  
“What are you doing”? Gary asked, slight suspicious about hearing an extra door behind the closet. Marshall looked down, “come here” he said. Gary looked at him and said “what?”. Marshall looked up at Gary, “come here” he repeated. Gary slowly walked over and when he got there he looked down the open gap in the wall behind the closet. All he could see was stone walls and a staircase.  
“What the fuck is this?” Gary thought. Marshall scratched his chin slightly and said “you know… you’re right, I did overcharge you. But you know what? You won’t have to pay at all”. Gary looked at Marshall and asked “really?”. Marshall put his hands on Gary’s shoulders and said “really” and then threw him down the stairs. He walked down after, closing the door behind him.  
Marshall turned the lights on, it was a dim light in the room that Gary was now lying in, one single bulb that hung from the roof. Gary groaned on the floor, obviously sore after the fall. Right next him was a bench with iron buckles on each corner and one bigger over the middle. Before Gary came to mind Marshall removed the bones from last body so that the bench was free. Then he attempted to lift Gary up on it. But Gary managed to break free and staggered to the other side of the bench. That was when he for the first time saw where he was. He looked around the room with a confused and scared look on his face, all he had time to register was skeletons hanging on the walls and a bloodstained bench in front of him. He was going to scream for help, but before he had the time to do so Marshall had gotten up behind him and got a stranglehold over his throat.  
“Now, now” Marshall said, “don’t try to run”. Marshall then turned Gary around and pushed him down over the bench. Gary, who was now his back and shoulders over a sticky bench, was more or less helpless at this point. With his back in this angle he couldn’t get any strength to get up. Before Gary really had the time to react, Marshall had let go of his throat and had trapped one of his hands in the buckles. Now there was no way for him to flee. Marshall stretched over Gary and strained his other hand as well. Gary teared up as he thought about what was going to happen to him now.  
“Please…” Gary started “please don’t do this”. Marshall sighed, this was the worst part, when they’re going to tell how much they want to live and that they have a family or whatever.  
“I have to do this” Marshall replied, “no matter what your causes are, your numbers up so to say”. Gary sobbed at this, a part of him knew that it was pointless to plead and beg. But another part of him wanted to keep trying.  
“Why are you doing this?” Gary tried to reason with Marshall.  
“It’s a tricky business” Marshall said with a sigh, “and meat is becoming really expensive. If I want to go with any profit I either have to do this or raise the prices. And raising the prices will make the customers go away.”   
“But please”, Gary stuttered “I have a wife”.  
Marshall smiled a little “lovely aren’t they? I have one myself, best choice I ever made”.   
Gary decided to try and threaten for some reason. “People are going to look for me”!   
Marshall patted Gary’s cheek and said “if they don’t find a body they won’t search for so long”. The next thing that happened was that Marshall strained Gary’s legs and went upstairs.  
“Oh, and the room is soundproof”! Marshall called before closing the door.

Marshall took care of his business and after closing time he returned to Gary. His time alone in this room had been awful, not only because he was waiting for his doom but also because the presence of the skeletons creeped him out. It felt like they were staring at him, judging him with their blink less stare. When Marshall came back he was wearing the bloodstained apron and he brought a tool box. Gary gulped at sight of the box, wondering what was in it.   
Without saying a word, Marshall went right up to Gary, put the tool box on his stomach and got out a knife. Before Gary had the time to say anything, his throat was slit. In an attempt to scream, Gary opened his mouth and tried to make any type of sound. The only sound he managed to make was a gargle as blood was pouring down his throat and into his lungs. Marshall stroked his forehead and hushed him, “it’ll be over soon” he said. Gary continued to sound like a drowning duck and turned his head frenetically as if he believed that it would heal his wound. Eventually he began to move slower and slower until he stopped. Marshall then went back upstairs and got a bucket.  
When he went back downstairs he placed the bucket next his legs when standing by the bench. Then he got a scissor out of the tool box and put the box between Gary’s legs where it wouldn’t be in the way. Then he cut Gary’s shirt off and the top part of his pants. When the shirt had been cut off he pulled it out from underneath Gary and tossed it aside. Marshall took a deep breath before grabbing the knife again and stabbed it into Gary’s stomach, cutting him open from the ribcage to the pelvis. At each end of the cut he also made a cut sideways, this made it easier to open the skin and reveal the guts. But first he had to remove some muscles, he put them in a little pile on the remaining space of the bench, on the other side of Gary’s waist. Then Marshall grabbed the ventricle and pulled the esophagus out from the throat. Then he cut out the rest of the guts and put them in the bucket. Other organs like kidneys, spleen, lungs and heart also went in the bucket.The liver was placed separately.   
Marshall brought the bucket upstairs and put all organs except for liver and guts in a meat grinder. He put the liver and guts on the counter and rinsed the guts with water, they had to be empty. This part was one of the most disgusting ones, it always took time and it smelled awful. Marshall hoped that the guts fillings didn’t clog the drains again, and at this moment it didn’t seem like that was going to happen. But it did when the half-digested food came out. Aw fuck it.  
Before he cleansed the drain he put the guts along with the other organs in the grinder. He grinded the organs first, cranked the handle lap after lap. He kept grinding this bloody mess until it was impossible to make out what it was. He then put it in a sifter to get rid of some of the blood. Then he packed the mess in plastic bags and put them in the freezer. He figured that tomorrow would require more meat than this, but first he had to deal with this body.  
He went back downstairs to Gary’s dead body and began to skin him. Marshall released the body from the buckles, they weren’t needed anymore. When he had skinned the body he threw the skin into one of the corners of the room where other skins were lying. In his toolbox he had a cleaver, a knife, a pair of scissors, pincers and a small drill. He took the cleaver and began to cut up the body, removing all the meat from the bones. Marshall piled it up where there was room on the bench.  
“No more fresh victims” he thought as he carried the meat upstairs. He was using a fresh one today and it wasn’t easy to go up and down those stairs to cut off one piece after the other from the living body. She had to be alive otherwise the meat would go bad when he didn’t have time to freeze it. Thankfully, she was passed out most of the time so she didn’t scream much. Marshall put the meat in the freezer and thought about who would be next. He needed at least another body tonight.  
He grabbed a garbage bag and went downstairs, he put the skins in it and used the pincers to remove Gary’s teeth. He put them in the bag as well, along with teeth, hair, skin and nails from other people he hadn’t had time to clean up after. He went back upstairs and covered the contents of the bag with leftovers.

Marshall went outside and put the bag in the trunk of his car. As he did he noticed a young man passing by, this was a perfect moment. He walked up to man and asked if he would mind to help Marshall with some few things and earn a little cash. The man agreed, thinking that this was an opportunity he shouldn’t miss. Again just to make small talk Marshall asked for his name.  
“Philippe” the man answered, “I’m a tourist from France”.  
“Oh, how nice” Marshall replied, “enjoying your stay?”.  
Philippe smiled “ah, oui”. The moment they went inside Marshall realized that he had left the door open to the secret room. As long as Philippe didn’t know what a dead body smelled like it would be fine.He did however notice the extra door, but didn’t say anything about thinking it was only a door to some extra built storage. Marshall however had noticed Philippe’s slightly confused look and said that it was a storage room to keep him from freaking out.   
“You need help down there?” Philippe asked. Marshall seized this opportunity and said yes. Philippe began to wander down, clueless. Marshall let him walk down halfway before he followed and shut the door behind him. Philippe didn’t react until he saw the bench and all the skeletons in the room. He didn’t deal well with dead bodies and got dizzy and almost fainted by now. He was so busy with staying conscious that he didn’t notice anything Marshall did. Philippe heard metal fall to the ground but his vision was blurry so he couldn’t really see what was going on.  
Marshall walked up to Philippe and simply lifted him, he was so dazed that he didn’t even try to fight back. Marshall strained him down on the bench as he did with everyone else, even though he knew that Philippe wouldn’t hear him he still talked to him before he killed him. Mentioned that he was sorry for doing this but it had to be done. Then he slit his throat just like with Gary, but Philippe didn’t make half the noise Gary did.  
Marshall went over the same procedure as before. Skin, cut, rinse and grind. He froze everything, washed off the blood and sealed the door. But before he headed home he drove to the dump and threw the bag away in a pile of burning tires, and made sure some of the tires got on top of the bag. Then he went home and acted like nothing special had happened today. 

The day after went on pretty good, he had pointed out a new victim, a punk girl with an attitude problem. This time he didn’t overcharge, but she refused to pay anyway. She was really rebellious and proved time after time that she practically knew every swear that existed. But as soon as they got into kitchen she calmed down at least a bit. Marshall didn’t really bother to listen to her “reasons” to act up, he was going to kill her anyway.  
When he opened the closet and was about to open the other door, she was leaning against the closet telling him about her hard life. When the door was wide open he grabbed her throat and threw her backwards down the stairs. She grunted loudly as she hit the floor. Marshall heard that some of the other customers silenced, they obviously heard her.  
“Oh, no sweetie. Did you fall? Let me help you up”. he said and heard the volume in the dining room get restored to normal. He went down after her closing the door behind him. She was sitting just by the end of the stairs with her hands over her head, apparently she hit it on the way down. As he was about to grab her and put her on the bench she regained consciousness and began to fight back.  
“Don’t touch me!” she yelled as she backed away “go way! Leave me alone!”.  
Marshall didn’t say anything, just watched as the girl backed into one of the skeleton that was hanging on the wall. She screamed and broke free from it, not until now did she really look around. Fear struck her as a lightning and she screamed from the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would come rushing to her rescue. But she was out of breath and heard nothing but silence she felt hopelessness. Guessing that she wouldn’t get out of this alive.   
She started to cry like a baby, pleading for her life the best way she could but Marshall seemed unaffected. She couldn’t stand up straight anymore and fell to her knees as she whimpered “I think I’m pregnant”. Marshall wasn’t really surprised, she didn’t seem like one who took caution. He walked up to her, grabbed the collar of her shirt and said “get up”. She did and for a brief moment she thought that he would let her live. But she ended up on the bench like everyone else. In an attempt to get spared she started to talk to him, her attitude had changed abruptly.  
“What do you do with the bones?” she asked with a shaky voice. Marshall sighed slightly and answered “I hang them to dry and then I crush them into a powder and use them in baking”.  
The girls eyes widened “holy shit” she thought “he really uses all of the bodies huh?”. She gulped and asked how he washed off the blood from the apron, surely the stains would never wash off right? Marshall looked at his apron and said “on regular fabric the stains would remain yes, but this one is made from an old raincoat. No stain of any kind remains on it”.   
The girl took a deep breath, preparing herself for death. He asked for her name as he wiped the knife on his apron. She didn’t really want to answer, thinking that it wouldn’t matter. But she believed that if she co-operated her death would be quick.  
“Isabell” she said with an exhale. Marshall commented that it was a beautiful name and then slit her throat. She gargled and tried to scream. But she couldn’t get any air out, the pouring blood stopped most attempts of making a sound. If and when she managed to make a sound, it was weak and muffled. About three minutes later she was dead. Marshall had stayed with her until she died but he turned around and left like nothing had happened and took care of his business.  
After closing time, he went down and cut and gutted Isabell. He put guts and other organs in the bucket, but before going upstairs with he came to think about what she said before. “I think I’m pregnant” replayed in his head. He put the bucket down and sliced out her uterus, it was still in one piece, he just removed it. He stabbed it and amniotic fluid came pouring out, not much though. He cut the uterus open and saw one fetus inside it, it wasn’t big, two months old tops. Marshall took it out and threw it to the skin pile and put the uterus among with the other organs. He went upstairs now and began to rinse the guts.  
He teared up as he thought about the child. The child that he killed. But Isabell practically screamed that she was a perfect victim with her attitude and rebelliousness. But still he liked kids, he tried to convince himself that it was for the best.  
“She wouldn’t have been a good mother anyway” he said to himself. Still knowing that he couldn’t prove that, maybe she was a different person at home, responsible and mature. He tried not to think about it so much. Tried to forget it. But it was hard, really hard. But he couldn’t let her go, once they go down they never come back up, never. This was the first time in a while the he really felt regret over this. But most likely he would get over like he did all the other people. It would probably just take a few days.  
When the meat and organs were taken care of he went downstairs and picked a few skeletons that were dry enough to be smashed into flour. This procedure was outdrawn and took sometimes hours to complete. It took him roughly about two and half hour to smash two bodies, another hour to make a neat powder of and filter it to make sure no bigger bone pieces came through. As he smashed the bones he realized that he had forgotten to drill the heads of Philippe, Gary and Isabell. That had to be done, he couldn’t leave the brains in if he did then the skulls won’t dry properly.  
When the bones was smashed enough he went downstairs and quickly drilled a hole in the skulls that he had forgot. Marshall watched the brains slowly drip out of the hole in the skull. He looked and it thought that it could be used, he could surely use it in something. He also looked at the floor, even though most of the blood ended up in the victims lungs, it was to mop it. He was thankful that he had cut a groove in the bench so that the blood poured down to a corner. Otherwise the floor would be quite slippery if the blood would have been everywhere.  
He got a mop and bucket and got started. As he mopped the floor, trying to be as neat as possible he came to think about why he hadn’t put a bucket directly underneath the groove. Then he would have to mop the floor so often. It would save a lot of time.  
Marshall emptied the bucket of blood in the sink. He made sure that everything was clean and that no one could see any stains from outside before he went home. The picture of the incomplete fetus was burned into his mind. He thought several times that he was going crazy, but the killing had somewhat become a part of him and he couldn’t stop. It just happened everyday now, mostly newcomers, tourists and complaining people got killed. But sometimes people from the city. He saw them often, on the backside of milk cartons and newspapers headlines. But sometimes also on flyers that relatives had put up on telephone poles and signboards. Mostly he didn’t care so much, or at least tried to. Sometimes he thought that it was worth the extra money he saved by not buying veal, and sometimes not. Besides, he played this role perfectly, he didn’t leave tracks, wasn’t suspected. The people just disappeared, simple as that. He did pay a price for this however, he was constantly haunted by the victims faces and screams. But so far he could handle it, he hadn’t lost it completely. Marshall thought about the pile of bone powder he had smashed up and said to himself “I guess I’m having a cupcakes special tomorrow”.  
He got home and found his wife knitting and Forrest was busy with his phone. Marshall kissed his wife and tousled his son’s hair before he decided to take a shower. It was a delight to wash off after today, the day had felt longer than it was.  
“I do this for them” he reminded himself, “that’s what makes it bearable”. Even if the memories of the victims got stuck sometimes he felt that this had to go on until he could find another solution.


End file.
